Optoelectronic devices (i.e., devices which detect electromagnetic radiation) have numerous applications. For instance, optoelectronic devices can be utilized as photodetectors in cameras and other imaging equipment. A continuing goal is to decrease the size and complexity of optoelectronic devices, while increasing robustness of the devices. Accordingly, it is desired to develop improved optoelectronic devices.
Solar cells (i.e., cells which convert electromagnetic radiation into electrical energy) also have numerous applications. For instance, solar cells can be utilized for providing energy in remote locations, and/or can be utilized to alleviate dependence on other power sources (such as, for example, batteries, petroleum, etc.). A continuing goal is to reduce the cost, size and/or complexity of solar devices, while maintaining, and preferably improving, robustness of the devices. Accordingly, it is desired to develop improved solar cells. Although the term “solar cell” refers to “solar” and thus implies that it is configured to work with sunlight, the term “solar cell” is utilized in the art to refer generically to devices which convert electromagnetic radiation from any source (sunlight or otherwise) to electrical energy. The term “solar cell” is utilized herein to refer to devices which convert electromagnetic radiation from any source (sunlight or otherwise) into electrical energy, and is to be understood to be broad enough to include devices which convert light from regions of the electromagnetic spectrum outside of the wavelengths primarily associated with sunlight.